The Pain I Have Endured
by Kuraudo Strife
Summary: Summery - All Cloud wanted was one wish, and the Planet granted him just that. But for every good thing, that must be a down side. Cloud has to survive to get the one he loves most. MxM love don't like don't read Rated T for safety and swearing Zack/Cloud
1. Test of Stamina and Will Power Part 1

This first part might be bent out of shape, seeing i decided to change the plotline half way through ¬.¬ anyay i hope you enjoy this and i have the other parts (3 more) waiting in the wings if people want more!

Summery - Cloud has endured suffering, but Finally has the Chance to change that by a single wish by the planet, but he has to get to it first, by testing his skills to the limits. MxM love don't like don't read or in my way Go F*** Yourself! T Rating For Swearing but mostly at the end and just to be safe.

_**PART ONE**_

_Into the night arrive the Shadows, the light of the Lifestream glows and captivates the wishes of the Chosen One. The one born to protect humanity and the Lifestream. For loss he had endured, never ending and his pain shall be repented. _

_Oh Chosen One, the one who saved this world many times from the clutches of evil. Gaia and the planet have granted you one wish. Though, you must fight to gain the prize of this wish, as the planet does not like to give things so easily. _

_So, Chosen One, decide wisely. What is it you desire the most?_

_Is it unattainable power? A power so great that no human can match your speed, strength and wisdom. A power that no one, not even the wisest men can obtain. Do you wish to have this at your disposal. _

_**No...**_

_No, I did not believe one such as yourself would wish for that. Is it to become a god? The ability to control the world and choose the course it takes, whether it be into the promised land, or the fiery pits of death and pain. _

_**No...**_

_You have made a quick choice, Chosen One. That be it may, you mustn't decide so quickly when one such as yourself is the only one to have this chance. It must be about you, not the entire world. I see that in your eyes, you are not selfish, you have helped others so many times and yet nothing in return. You are not self centered, but I guess that is the reason for you to be the to save the world._

_So Chosen One. What is it you desire most? _

_Power?_

_Gift of the Goddesses?_

_Or something more...?_

_**I wish...**_

_yes...? My child you must tell me, you are about to be awakened. _

_**I wish for myself and Zack to be together again. The way he is in the Lifestream and before, I wish to be at his side and for us to continue the promise we made long ago...**_

_As you wish, my child. Awaken, and in two days time follow your heart. We shall not make this journey easy, for you are the chosen one and you are being guided by your heart, so what hurts you the most will hit you the hardest. All will be explained when you next sleep and, at moments when you are awake._

_Good luck._

"_...oud?"_

_**Awaken! This is a test of your Will.**_

Cloud ran. His long slender legs pushing him one step away from everyone, everything. He hated running, but this was the one time he was thankful for his speed and agility. He continued to push himself to his limits, the people stared in awe as he sprinted past them at speed, all cheering him.

Those cheers, was just making him run faster for the wrong reasons.

He had had enough. The way people looked at him, the way they applauded him. Worshiping him like a like a hero, a guardian.

A God...

He hated that word, every time he heard it it made him shiver. The thought that people _worshiped _him like a hero they could rely on only brought back the horrible truths. The memories he would rather stayed at the bottom of his heart erupting in front of his eyes, just like the flashback during his Geostigma attacks.

He didn't want to see that, the way he himself worshiped a God like human many years ago. The reason he joined SOLDIER, the reason he was poisoned with Mako, the reason he was the way he was.

The reason he lost Zack.

The blond haired warrior could see them. The tears in the corner of his eyes that wanted to pour down his cheeks and stain them like blood. He clenched his eyes tight, hiding the sadness in his deep blue eyes as he concentrated on getting as far away from everyone as he possibly could.

Running to the only people he could trust more than his own friends not to drive him to his limits. The people only he knew were, the people he loved and had been loved by in return. The one person he had high hopes of seeing again, living and breathing.

The planet promised him, in return for a long hurtful journey.

His black worn boots pounded the ground as he ran out of Midgar, receiving confused and awestruck expressions as he ran out of the broken city and into the vast expanse of sand, dust and cliffs.

He jumped up the cliff side like a bird flying high into the sky, his elegant and graceful leaps getting him to the first stop of his journey.

To the Buster Sword.

_You must retrieve the gift given to you on his deathbed..._

He landed next to the large blade, his blue eyes staring at the rusted sword in it's glory. It had been weather downed however it was still an impressive weapon, gracing the cliffs as a momentous tribute. It's true meaning remaining hidden but from himself, his friends and the person who gave it to him.

A grave stone for one Zackary Fair.

The strong willed, fun, happy 1st class deserved a grand, large and bright funeral. After all, if it wasn't for the courageous spiky haired Zack, Cloud wouldn't have lived, wouldn't have saved the world.

Save the world, that saying hurt him more than anything else. It was fact Cloud couldn't hide from, run away from. He saved the world from being blown to bits, he saved the world from Shinra and he saved the world from Sephiroth. Countless times.

Pulling the sword out of the ground with sheer determination and little strength, Cloud strapped it to his back along with the First Tsurugi. He'll clean it and repair it while he set his mind straight. It was the least he could do for his lover and savior.

The blond crouched low to the ground, pushing himself up into the sky, gravity returning to him as he landed on the highest cliff, he looked back at the lively city of Midgar before tearing his ice blue eyes away. Walking onwards towards his destination with a slight smirk.

This was going to be payback for his lover sacrifice.

_**We'll be even soon Zack, I promise.**_

_Well done my warrior, you have passed the easiest test, leaving those who worshiped you behind. The ones you have grown to love and that of a place you relate to as your home. _

_Oh Chosen one, you must head further south, then when reaching the end of the cliffs of Midgar go east, and follow the way until you reach the green horizon. _

_You shall see your destination, it glows like the desire in your eyes for your wish, it has the color of the Lifestream trapped in it's fence like forest._

_Hurry Chosen one, time is running short, if you do not hurry, then you shall lose him._

_**This is a test of your stamina and will power...**_

Almost two days passed and Cloud was just leaving the desert sands for more greener and welcoming fields, he just had to walk a little further.

He had ran for most of the sandy plains that surrounded Midgar. Reaching the most his body could handle before he had to slow down to a slower, easier pace. he rested for the night and had the dream again, telling him where to go. He awoke, then ran again, before coming to a slower pace. He didn't really care how he got there, he was too close to his destination. He could see on the horizon the tall lush green trees, the green glow that enticed anyone.

He started to pick up the pace, his weary body giving one final push so they could reach the woods before the sun set. He legs screamed in pain, his chest losing the little air as he panted, trying to keep going and stay alive. His eyes began to droop, the image of Zack smirking down at him made him clench his blue eyes shut.

This was something he had to show Zack. One of many things he wanted to show his lover as he pushed onwards. He wanted to show Zack how strong he's gotten, how his stamina has grown since the lowly the cadet the 1st class had met all those years ago.

He opened his eyes, grinding his teeth as flashes of the good times pushed him onwards. The Lifestream wasn't going to wait for him, even if he was the chosen one. He forced himself faster, in the corner of his eye he could see the orange glows of the sun fading behind the mountains. Cloud was running out of time.

The forest began to glow brighter, as the sun began to vanish. Cloud's legs began to ache and his heart continued to pound. He was almost there.

A long slender green tendril welcomed him like a person holding their arms open and he reached out. Memories of his mother blanked his vision before everything turned black.

_**Test of Stamina and will power. Accomplished.**_

Cloud slowly came round, his eyes opening as he blinked back the blurry vision for a more clearer one. Even then he couldn't understand why everything was so... White.

"Huh?" he asked tiredly, pushing his achy arms until he was sitting by himself, and taking a look around and noticed nothing has changed. The whiteness, the endless white, mocked him. Tempting him to get up and test if it really was endless. But the blond didn't dare move, for starters his legs had locked up, and pretty bad at that, making it painful to move.

Secondly, the voice in his head told him not to.

Looking down he noticed his leather belts, swords and shoulder guard had been taken from him. He was left in just his long, baggy, black cargo trousers, thick heavy boots and his fleecy zip up vest. What happened, he can't have been mugged, nobody was around. Was he stripped down of his useless parts of his attire and his weapons?

"You're awake." Cloud froze, the sound of that voice sounding so familiar and yet had thought to have been dead.

Turning his head slowly, Cloud looked at the spiky haired man smirking at him. The blonds weapons and other bits and bobs at his feet.

"You had me going for a second there." the violet eyed man continued, scratching the back of his head with a slight cheeky grin. "I thought you weren't gonna make it."

Cloud choked back a sob, smiling for the first time in a long while, before jumping to his feet and rushing to the ex-SOLDIER before him. Ignoring the pain in his legs as warm arms wrapped around him making him feel safe and loved. The blond buried his head against the mans neck, sniffing the sweet scent of his lover.

"Zack..." Cloud murmured softly, nuzzling the warm neck before letting the heavy tears fall, staining his cheeks with joy.

"I'm proud of you Spike." Zack whispered, clutching the blond tight like this wasn't real. He had missed his baby Chocobo, missed the soft shy smiles, the determined look and oh so soft skin. He missed everything about his Cloud, and was glad to hold him again.

"I never thought you would make it, I mean Aeris kept saying it was going to be difficult for you to make it, and the Lifestream was going to give you living hell, throwing some of the things you hate." Zack explained.

"I'll do anything for you..." Cloud said gently, his arms wound tightly around his older lover as they began to swayed slightly. A unheard melody playing as they upper half of their bodies moved from side to side in time to the rhythm. Just like back a SOLDIER when the two of them needed a little comforting after a long mission away from each other.

"I know, that's what makes you so special to me. I'll do anything for you too." Zack said in the same tender tone, trying not to break the calm quiet mood around them.

Cloud broke out into tears, clutch on Zack's top tightening as he kept apologizing to the dark haired man. Zack new exactly what for, and he knew Cloud shouldn't be saying sorry. He shouldn't say sorry for killing Sephiroth, he shouldn't be saying sorry for not protecting Aeris.

Cloud shouldn't be sorry for Zack's death.

They continued rocking backwards and forwards, Zack soothing Cloud's sobs until they were both breathing in time, calmly. Cloud buried his head back against Zack's bare neck. Allowing the older man to rock them both, placing kisses here and there, Cloud's eyes began to close once again. This time one of content.

Cloud awoke in the middle of a grassy plain. His clothing back to the way it was before meeting Zack. His weapons back in place and the Buster Sword was gone, leaving his weapon and a slight emptiness.

The warrior got to his feet, hearing the crinkling of paper as he stood up straight. Frowning, he looked in his pocket and noticed a small crinkled note taped to his phone. He laughed loudly, the first real laugh he could remember and tugged it off. Unfolding it he read the scrappy writing and smiled. The promise had been fulfilled.

_Hey spiky!_

_I've put my number on your phone while you were asleep. Sadly Gaia is being a bitch and said I wasn't allowed to be with you when you woke up, nor am I allowed to tell you where I am. So it's going to be fun finding each other, huh?_

_Come Find Me!!!_

_Zack, you're sexy master!_

It was time to start his part of the deal.

_**I'm coming Zack.**_

* * *

Want More? what did you think? read and review please!


	2. Test Of Endurance and Determination P2

_**Don't Own, Don't Know, Don't fine me for lots of money! Characters and places and weapons and goodness knows what else belongs to the Almighty Square-Enix! **_

Summery - Cloud has endured suffering, but Finally has the Chance to change that with a single wish from the planet, but he has to get to it first, by testing his skills to the limits. MxM love don't like don't read or in my way Go F*** Yourself! T Rating For Swearing but mostly at the end and just to be safe.

_**PART TWO**_

Cloud sighed, looking up at the bright blue sky as the clouds past by lazily. This was going to be one hell of a walk. If he could remember where he was supposed to head first.

Sitting up and looking around, he noticed nobody visited in his dreams, was he supposed to do this himself? How was he supposed to find Zack?! There was a whole planet out there, it would take years!

The blonds thin chest started rising and falling rapidly as he started to panic. His sense of surrounding becoming lost as he started to lose concentration. Everything began to spin as he clutched his vest, trying to ease his racing heart.

His phone bleeped.

Cloud took slow deep breaths, calming his nerves enough to think straight. Grabbing his phone out of his large pocket, he read the flashing screen.

Caller ID: Sexy Master

Cloud couldn't help but chuckle, opening his and answering with a "Was that really necessary?"

"What would that be, Spike?" The happy voice replied, one which was definitely Zack's.

"Call yourself Sexy Master on my phone, and on the note you wrote to me."

"Ah, but alas my Chocobo, you have become wild, I have to tame you in one way and that is being your master! I can't help it if I'm sexy too."

Cloud giggled, his hand raising to his lips and stopping the noise instantly. Why had he become so... easy going?

"Damn I miss that sound..." Cloud sighed heavily, he couldn't go back to the weak Cadet he was so many years ago, he lost Zack that way he wasn't willing to lose him again. "I'm allowed to give you a clue to where I am, Cloudy." Cloud's attention snapped back into place. Was this how he was going to find Zack, well at least this made his life easier.

"Okay Spike, let me just-" Cloud heard a lot of rustling, suspecting Zack had either written it down or had been given a phrase or something as his clue. "There you are, thought you could get away. ha!" The sound of paper being unfolded crackled the line and Cloud rolled his bright blue eyes.

"Zack it's a piece of paper."

"Yeah, yeah, leave me alone Cloudy. Okay babe, ready?"

Cloud nodded, realizing Zack couldn't see him. "Yeah."

"The Brave do not fear the Grave." Cloud frowned, it was so familiar, he couldn't remember where though. "Another hint, when you went after Sephy the first time." Cloud became quiet, thinking over the places he could think off the top of his head. Finally one hit him like a tonne of bricks.

"Gold Saucer Battle Arena. It was the arena slogan, right?"

"Bingo baby, well, it says here just Golden Saucer but I'll give that one to you anyway." Cloud frowned, the way Zack was talking it meant only one thing.

"You're not there are you?" there was a deep disappointed sigh from the other end and Cloud instantly knew the answer and not liking it.

"Sorry Cloud, but I'm not, the planet wants to test you a bit, ya know? Push to your limits and watch you squirm, then pet you like a small newborn pup and then lob you back to your limits again. Like a yo-yo really."

"Zack, shut up. I have to go to the Golden Saucer?"

"Yep Spiky, prepare for the worst but hope for the best. Okay?"

"Yeah..." Silence hung in the air like a dark cloud, neither of them wanting to stop the conversation in fear of not hearing the other again.

"I love you Cloud, no matter what I'm still proud of you." Cloud smiled slightly, the tears in the corner of his eyes itching to get out and trickle down his face. He sniffed slightly, clenching his eyes shut. As if sensing the inevitable, Zack spoke softly. "You don't have to hide anymore Cloud, when I see you again I wanna see you smile, cry and get totally pissed off with me. Then I wanna make sweet-"

"Okay I get it!" Cloud laughed loudly, already knowing the lecture from when the duo first started dating. "I get it, I'll get this over and done with, I best get going."

"Hey... Where's my love?"Cloud rolled his eyes and smiled up at the sky, he knew Zack was doing that adorable puppy pout nobody could resist.

"I love you too..." the blond said quietly, finding how it came out so easy after not using the saying in a long while.

"That's better, get going Chocobo." cloud smirked as soon as he started hearing Zack's terrible singing. "I wanna kiss your sweet lips, pull you close by the hips and-" closed reluctantly hung up. He may have grown up from being a cadet but he still gets slightly embarrassed when Zack sings, especially that song.

Damn that man and his stupid ways.

Cloud sighed, looking for the quickest way to Golden saucer, hopefully he'll encounter the test on the way. And he hoped it wasn't too bad. Making sure everything was in check he gave one last look at the sky, smiling at the refreshing feeling it brought him.

Feeling revitalized, the blond got on his way, thinking up ways to keep himself entertained or at least stop feeling the anxiousness of what was to come.

_**This Is To Test Your Endurance...**_

Cloud was dreading what was up ahead. He was nowhere near the Golden Saucer and he could already see what the Test of endurance meant.

Facing Hojo and his spineless experimentation again.

Cloud stopped, staring the man down as much as he could. It was just a ghost, but judging the size of the smirk the man wore it was going to be one heck of a fight.

"_The planet wants to test you a bit, ya know? Push to your limits and watch you squirm, then pet you like a small newborn pup and then lob you back to your limits again. Like a yo-yo really." _

Zack was right, they _were_ pushing him to his limits, he didn't want to face the Mako again, the poisoning, the pain and the pure suffering and hatred he had to endure for more than five years. He didn't want to scream as the pain got unbearable, didn't want float in a tube of purified liquid Mako.

He didn't want the burns to prove it either.

Zack didn't know the Tests, he knew they existed but he didn't know what test he had to be put through. Cloud didn't want to finally find him with burnt clothing, arms and legs. The poor man would feel guilty for putting him through that for the rest of his life. He had that guilty conscious for most of his life, how would Zack cope for the rest of his life.

Cloud shook his head, Zack wasn't going to know.

Walking forward at a slow hesitant pace, Cloud was soon standing in front of the second man he loathed the most. Hojo still had that slimy look about him, that grin showing to the world he had succeeded in something spectacular. Something that was amazing and in awe to all the world.

He helped make Cloud who he was today.

"Good to see you still in top form, my failed experiment. I'm surprised, you've lasted longer than any of the others and you've been able to kill them all! But still, you're a failure because you couldn't follow Sephiroth's wishes, well not for eternity." Hojo snickered, and Cloud tensed up, he hated where this conversation was going.

A part of the blond shouted at him to run, send Zack back to the Lifestream and kill himself to join his lover. But the stronger side of him, the side that had pushed him to defeat Sephiroth save the world and now this, made him stay still. Made him willingly except any pain coming his way.

Besides, he's felt pain most of his life, from childhood memories to the fights with Sephiroth, what's one more gonna do?

"The planet has brought me back to give you one of the two tests you shall receive." Cloud smiled inside his mind, just two, then he can get Zack and get his wish. "One of which is endurance, which you already know." Cloud frowned, Hojo sounded more like an automated robot. "The second will be strength, and it will take place in the same location as where Zack is. But, it will also be a test of speed."

"Speed?"

"Yes speed, you shall have to defeat the opponent in the time limit, if you do not succeed then Zack goes bye bye and you lose him to the clutches of the Lifestream. And even when you enter the Lifestream he will not be waiting for you." Cloud's eyes widened, the planet was preparing to go this far?! That was too much for cloud, he clenched his fists. He would do anything for Zack.

He kept chanting that in his head, it was a silent promise to both himself and to Zack. The ex-SOLDIER was always there for him, and now it was his turn to show his trust.

"What I have to do for this test, tell me that." Cloud snarled out, Hojo instantly noticed he had pushed Cloud to the very edge and smirked, test of determination was the secret goal in this and the spiky haired man was performing beautifully.

"I'll be putting countless amounts of Mako, you'll be blindfolded and tied down and if you survive 3 10mls of purified Mako injections. Not the cheap kind, but the stuff I put you into. The stuff that _burns._" Hojo stated, chuckling loudly as he knew the fear Cloud was trying to hide.

The Mako Hojo was talking about was the stuff that Cloud hated, a small dose of that was bearable for a SOLDIER, anymore and it burns and becomes too unbearable. ten milliliters of the stuff is the max a body could handle.

Cloud shivered, watching Hojo walk off in the direction of a small gave, giving Cloud the slight creep as he noticed it was glowing green. He followed reluctantly.

"The injections are not the only part." Hojo began, watching Cloud's expression as the rounded the corner and saw the large tube filled with Mako. "You're going to be staying in that, if you can survive five minutes after the three injections are complete, you have finished the test. If you don't, there will be no more Zack."

if Cloud was fighting the urge of backing down, he didn't show it. The blonds face was still, calm and yet blue eyes held mixed emotions. Fear, anger, confusion, but above all pure resolve to face this and get it over with. But could the blond take it? Could he have the pure Mako coursing through his veins?

The blond stepped up to the tank, placing a hand on the cool glass and leaning his forehead against it, breathing heavily as he saw the horrible flashbacks. The ones of his hometown burning, his fight with the insane Sephiroth, the pain...

Cloud took a deep breath, nodding his consent to get the test over with. Hojo grinned at him, grabbing the three needles and attaching them to the arms as Cloud climbed to the top of the tank. He braced himself, seeing Zack's smiling face being jumping into the Mako.

He felt numb. The instant shock of pain was quick, but because the pain was too much his body has slowly began a lock down, stopping the pain getting any worse. How Cloud's body reacted to pain astounded even him sometimes.

Opening his blue eyes, he looked sluggishly to his left, watching Hojo smirk again as the first needle went in. a small prick, nothing too serious. He was used to pins, he had to have a Mako top up from time to time to stop him from contracting Mako poisoning and dying.

As the green liquid slowly fed itself in Cloud didn't feel a thing, looking up from the needle as he saw a flash of red... _Vincent?_ Cloud thought, turning his attention back to Hojo. The first needle pulled out of his skin slowly. Small trickles of blood flowed into the Mako before evaporating. Even his blood couldn't stand the Mako.

The second injection went in and out with a small sting and slight burn, the third one was what Cloud was dreading, after this he had to to stay in this suspended state for five minutes, or he looses Zack. Somehow that seemed more likely than before he started.

A burning sensation soared through his veins, making Cloud tense tighter than a spring. He slammed his eyes shut, trying to focus on staying awake as the scolding Mako raced through his body. From the tips of his fingers to the center of his chest, Cloud was sure the pain increased. There was no saving him from the pain this time. His body had tried it's hardest and failed.

Hojo stated he had started the timer, watching Cloud writhe before coming still. The only thing that informed Hojo Cloud was still there was the constant staring, the emotions and the twitch here and there. How the blond could keep his eyes open without getting blinded was another shock to the scientist. Another piece of evidence that Cloud, was beyond a shadow of a doubt, more powerful than Sephiroth.

He had created the ultimate hero.

_You did no such thing..._

Hojo jumped, looking around for a voice but saw none, was that entity guiding Cloud to his wish? No, he was told only Cloud could hear its wise voice.

_The Chosen One, was not created by a mere mortal. He is the ultimate life form given birth to by a human. He is not YOUR creation!_

Hojo's body trembled, slamming up against the caves bumpy side as Cloud's eyes glowed a bright blue, before turning an aquatic green. A loud woman's screech echoed the walls around then nothing.

_**Test Of Endurance and Determination...**_

* * *

Mean, Aren't I? lol please read and review! love you!


	3. Test Of Speed and Strength part 3

_**Don't Own, Don't Know, Don't fine me for lots of money! Characters and places and weapons and goodness knows what else belongs to the Almighty Square-Enix! **_

_**This is still unbetaed so if you notice any errors i apologise  
**_

Summery - Cloud has endured suffering, but Finally has the Chance to change that with a single wish from the planet, but he has to get to it first, by testing his skills to the limits. MxM love don't like don't read or in my way Go F*** Yourself! T Rating For Swearing but mostly at the end and just to be safe.

_**PART THREE**_

Vincent stepped into the cave, the place quiet, almost silent, except for the sounds of air bubbles rising to the surface. Red eyes met blue ones and a flash of recognition brightened the endless blue. Vincent could only shake his head. "What have you gotten yourself into Cloud?"

Vincent had had a restless sleep, the voices plagued him like the demons inside. They kept telling him to go to Cloud's aide, and like the past times they had warned him he was right to follow their wish. They continued to pester him, the voices, muttering the details on the way about how Cloud was trying to pass two tests to get Zack back.

Vincent never thought his perspective of Cloud would change.

He always believed Cloud cared more about himself, but after listening to the ghostly whispers he had come to realize he was doing what came natural to him, trying to make his lover proud, and help everyone else but himself in the process.

The vision, the arrogant, ignorant, cocky Cloud mask everyone came to believe was nothing but a mere illusion. Something to hide the troubled past he wanted to place so far in the back of his mind, to lock away forever more and never look back.

That mask was falling to pieces, revealing the one weakness Cloud would do anything for, even pursue a path that meant a high certainty of death. One lover named Zackary Fair.

Bending down and picking up the small timer, he watched the seconds countdown and then a small bleep, announcing the five minutes were up.

Turning his gaze back to the blond he noticed the slight slouch and eye lids beginning to droop, which meant bad news.

Vincent snarled, jumping up to the edge of the tube and as quickly as he could manage, grabbed the blonds fleecy collar and dragged him out, leaping to ground and gently resting the blond against the rocks, trying to get Cloud to wake up enough to sit on his own.

"Cloud, you need to stay with me." The blond haired warriors eyes began to droop further and further until closing. His body slumping down to the ground with a silent thud.

"Cloud!"

_**...Accomplished.**_

Hazy blue eyes opened as the flicker embers of a small fire flashed against his eyelids. Causing patterns and random designs to be reflected in his dreams.

Cloud sat up suddenly, looking around and spotting the vampire like man watching him. They stared at each in for a few minutes, almost seeming like eternity, until Cloud's pulsing veins caused him to tense up in agony.

A small gush of wind and a steady clawed hand on his shoulder kept him upright. Making sure the blond didn't give himself a concussion. As the pain slowly faded back into an bearable dull thud younger man nodded his thanks, feeling the metal hand let his shoulder go and allow him to stay balanced by himself.

His foggy mind came back and Cloud looked up at the deep red eyes, before looking down and getting to his feet. Cloud patted his clothes down of the dust and stretched his tired limbs, hearing a few satisfying cracks before turning his full attention to Vincent. "How...?"

The one word that led to many questions hung in the silent night. How did you know I was there? How did you get me out? How did you know I had to stay that for that amount of time? How did you know about my tests?

How did you know?

Vincent replied to the unfinished question with a short reply that explained everything. "The voice."

The red torn cloak trailed behind the darker haired man's footsteps. The pair remained silent, Vincent staring at the sky, Cloud, at his boots.

"The voice that had been helping you and Zack find each other all this time." Vincent explained further. "She has some how given me the chance to help out. She is wise, well, more or less sounds wise." Vincent turned to Cloud, who raised his head slowly to him.

"She has given me one of the clues to find Zack, but I believe everyone knows about this clue."

"Sephiroth?" Cloud asked, clenching his fists so tightly they bled. Vincent gave a firm nod causing an angered reaction in Cloud. "Ugh! I knew they would do that!"

"We must hurry, to Kalm." Vincent said, pointing up at the large airship that had arrived. "The countdown has started." Cloud nodded, rushing towards the steps that led up to the airship.

"About Bloody time we got another Adventure!" A gruff voice shouted as the pair entered the main room of Shera, Cid's latest Airship.

The captain himself Cid Highwind grinned at the pair, a cigarette hanging loosely between his lips as he welcomed the two in his own way. "If Spiky ass over here mentioned he was going off again he should have told me! I wanted to test out my baby's new turbo drive!" Cloud smirked, before looking down at the lion/wolf like creature and stuffed robot appear out of nowhere.

"We have come to help, Cid was taking us on towards Midgar when Vincent-"

"Called me in the fucking early hours of the Fucking morning saying your sorry ass had gotten into a shit load of trouble!"

"I doubt it's a that much trouble Cid, not the amount I had heard from an earlier call from Vincent. You got put in prison? What for this time?" Cloud replied with a slight smirk, Cait Sith and Red XII chuckled and Vincent gave a slight smirk as Cid turned deep red and pulled on his tightening Collar.

"Ain't none of ya business you damn spiky haired punk ass! Let's just save your fucking Boyfriend, kill Sephy bitch and get back to Midgar for some beers!"

Cloud and the rest of the gang arrived in Kalm, Cid landed the ship as the fires blazed all around them, the inferno reminding Cloud too much of Nibelhiem. _That's exactly what Sephiroth is trying to do. _The blond thought as he leaped down the steps and towards the searing heat.

"Hey-!" Cid shouted, stopping when Vincent held his arm to across his chest, the simple gesture putting the point across instantly.

"Remember, Cid, This is Cloud's fight, we interfere he looses Zack for all eternity."

"Don't ya think the planet is being a bit fucking harsh on the kid? I mean he saved the fucking world so many times-"

"For everything good, there must be something dark to put this world in balance. That planet is making sure balance is restored while helping Cloud. We are not allowed to disrupt that."

"I hate it when you're right Vinnie."

_**Test Of Speed and Strength**_

Cloud ran as fast as he could, the memory of him running with all those people clapping for him worshiping him become clearer.

He was becoming more worried, unable to find the one winged angel or his lover. He hadn't heard either of them and he knew Sephiroth wouldn't come to him. He had to go to Sephiroth.

Pushing himself faster as he ran up a flight of stairs, feeling relieved and yet at the same angry as the sound of a flapping wing was heard above. The blond looked up, growling loudly and grabbing the First Tsurugi from it's sheath and getting to fight.

Sephiroth landed on the ground quietly, flapping his wing slightly and causing the flames to die down to embers. Cloud looked over the silver haired mans shoulder, catching a glimpse of spiky black hair before getting attacked. He pulled the large sword into a defense stance, stopping the Masamune in it's tracks.

Cloud jumped left, right backwards. Trying desperately to put in a attack that could end the fight quickly, but he was unable to. Sephiroth's speed had increased dramatically since their last fight, his strength stronger than Clouds'. Maybe it was because the blond was slightly poisoned, or maybe the planet was going to try and make his life difficult.

Cid and Vincent watched as the battle progress, becoming slightly worried as the blonds attacks became more sloppy and slow.

"Why isn't he fucking killing him!?" Cid shouted, feeling helpless as his friend was hit again, this time on the bicep.

"Sephiroth has been strengthened by the planet, I'm guessing Gaia is wanting him to do something drastic." Vincent replied calmly, having more control over his emotions but unable to stop the wince as Cloud was once again too slow to defend. This time the Masamune piercing his shoulder.

The blond was flung backwards. His weakened body crashing to the ground close to Zack's. The Ex-SOLDIER looked up, frowning when he saw the sight, before he suddenly realized what was happening.

He tried to get up and stop Sephiroth from hurting his Chocobo, but he couldn't move anything but his head. He pushed and pushed harder, but no avail. He watched with dread as Sephiroth walked over slowly smirking at the darker haired man before piercing Clouds abdomen, raising the blond off the ground with the the blade to keep him suspended.

Blood trickled down the blade to the hilt staining the ground and the black glove holding the sword tightly. Zack watched in horror as Clouds' blade began to slip from the blond's grasp.

A twitch.

Zack looked up at the blonds face and saw him smiling tightly, in pain but giving him hope he'll be alright. _They'll_ be alright.

Cloud winked, at him, the grip on the First Tsurugi tightening as he lifted his head. Blue eyes meeting aqua as the smirk was wiped off of Sephiroth's face. Cloud pulled his blade pack, thrusting it into Sephiroths chest and straight through the heart. The blade holding the blond in mid head embedded a little further.

Sephiroth let go of the Masamune, and Cloud let go of the First Tsurugi. Both of them gasping for air as they fell to the ground, Sephiroth falling backwards and Cloud Falling to his hands and knees.

Zack jumped to hid feet, rushing to the blond side as Cloud tried to pull the sword out. The blonds breathing becoming ragged, he was gasping for air, like a fish removed from water. Zack grabbed the Hilt of the sword, trying so hard to pull it out without causing his lover pain.

The pair of them began to sob, Cloud through pain and the thought Zack had to see him like this, and Zack through fear he would lose his lover and the guilt.

Zack gave the sword and hard tug, pulling most of it out of his lover by the time Cid , Vincent and Red XII had arrived. Zack looked up at the three and Red instantly understood what he wanted them to do.

"Cid, Cloud! Vincent, Help Zackary." Red Shouted, running to Cid and using his body to hold the blond back.

Vincent took the blade, letting it cut into his human hand and scratch his claw as he gave the sword a final tug. Cloud breathing deeply before screaming loudly in agony. Blood pouring down his vest as he was allowed to fall to the ground once again, Zack screaming his name and the wish to wake up.

_**Test Of Speed and Strength, Accomplished.**_

_**All Tests Completed.**_

_Well done Chosen One, Rest easy now._

* * *

Likey? Hate the place i left it on? Read and Review for the final Part! which is short but sums it up nonetheless!


	4. Test Completed

_**Don't Own, Don't Know, Don't fine me for lots of money! Characters and places and weapons and goodness knows what else belongs to the Almighty Square-Enix! **_

Summery - Cloud has endured suffering, but Finally has the Chance to change that with a single wish from the planet, but he has to get to it first, by testing his skills to the limits. MxM love don't like don't read or in my way Go F*** Yourself! T Rating For Swearing but mostly at the end and just to be safe.

_**PART FOUR (Epilogue)**_

Cloud groaned, shifting his weary body as he tossed his head from side to side. The pain hurt him dearly, and the stench of blood invading his senses made him wanna puke, that was until a soft hand touched his cheek. The softness eased his pains, slightly stroking his bottom lip and removing the putrid smell with a musky one, one he loved so much.

A voice, soothing and so nice to hear again. It sounded slightly scared, but it was still the happy fun voice. "Easy Chocobo, easy. It's just a nightmare."

Nightmare? What nightmare? Was this all a dream? No it couldn't be, you couldn't feel pain in a dream and he definitely felt the blade pierce his gut. That wound stung like a bitch now. Cloud instantly realized the obvious.

His lover thought he was having a bad dream.

Cloud eased his eyes open, adjusting to see in the dark room as he turned to see violet eyes look down at him. That easy going but deep meaning smile graced the older mans lips and Cloud returned it slightly, the pain worming it's way back and made Cloud rigid. It _hurt_!

"Easy Choco', come on, Zack's got ya." If Cloud wasn't in so much pain he would have laughed, remembering when Zack use to hold him when he had a nightmare. Damn he wanted to feel those warm safe arms again.

Something cool touched his lips and a soft command to "open wide" was realized. Cloud parted his lips letting the grotesque liquid into his mouth and down his throat, healing his wound slightly more and easing the pain to a stab here and there.

The cool glass was removed from his lips and Zack moved away from his vision, causing the blond to whimper. "I'm still here Chocobo."

"Stop... Calling me... That." Cloud said bluntly, giving his best attempt at a Glare as Zack came back into his line of vision, a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Not going to work Chocobo."

"Remember when... you-" A soft finger touched his lips and he looked up in confusion as Zack shook his head, letting the finger slide across from his lips to the soft spiky blond hair, massaging the scalp.

"I want one promise from you Cloud, okay?" Cloud nodded slowly, enjoy the sweet caresses Zack was showering him with. But intrigued as to what Zack wanted.

"No more looking back on the past, that's over with, done, finished. I want us to live for today. US, we're back as a team Chocobo, we'll go around the world, stuffing our guts with food until we can't walk and stopping in every hotel... Spike, what's wrong?"

Cloud turned his head away, tears he had trained to hide so well invading his vision. Damn was he one wreck.

The bed dipped slightly, a warm gentle hand rubbed up and down his arm in soothing motion. None of them spoke for a while, Cloud fighting the urge to cry and Zack fighting the urge to embrace his broken lover.

Zack finally broke the silence, wanting desperately to know what had caused this sudden sadness. "Spiky, what's wrong?"

Cloud titled his head to look at Zack's worried ones, the older mans stopping his movements entirely and waiting for an answer. "i never thought... I would get the chance to see you again. Every time I got to the Lifestream I got kicked out again and I wondered if it was possible to see you. And yet, here you are."

"Are you... sad?" He asked, looking like a lost puppy as he laid down, snuggling close to the blond while trying to avoid causing any harm to the wounded boy. Cloud was still a child, his whole childhood ripped to shreds, he hadn't enjoyed life without receiving an injury in return for something he loved. Now Zack was now on that list.

"No... happy, for once I'm actually happy. I mean, after you died." Died, Zack had died by Shinra and that had put Cloud in the poor state he was in, skinny that his ribs showed, pale because he stayed in dark places. And just a sad depressed, but loyal Chocobo, waiting for it's master to come home.

That made Cloud smile.

"What's made you happy Chocobo? seriously you have got to stop having these mood swings. I'm getting more confused by the minute."

"I guess the wild Chocobo has become tamed and returned to it's master." As soon as Cloud had said that, Zacks laugh echoed the four walls of the room, the joyous laugh soon joined by that of Cloud's, a quiet, but true laugh that Zack couldn't have been more proud of.

"Remember Spiky, _sexy_ master." Zack said seductively, his hand touching Clouds before locking, his lips ghosting Cloud's before finally touching in a sweet kiss of their new life together.

_The pain I have endured..._

_was well worth it for this moment._


End file.
